Time Twist
by Samwise Baggins
Summary: Tapes from what looks to be the future have shown up at the mansion. Who sent them… and for what ulterior motive?
1. Windows To The Future

Title: Windows To The Future

Authors: Sam and Merrianna  
Series: Time Twist 01 / ?

1990: Characters & Ages: Kitty Pryde (15); Scott Summers (27); Rachel Summers (19); Kurt Wagner (27); Ororo Munroe (21); Madelyne Prior-Summers (25); Rogue (17); Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin (19); Logan (106)

Videotapes: Characters & Ages: Jackie Logan (28); Rogue (32); -unnamed- (Remy LeBeau: 32); Jean Grey (40); -unnamed- (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers: 15); Sean Cassidy (49); Emma Frost (41); Alex Summers (36); Ororo Munroe (36); Bishop (38); Scott Summers (42); Logan (121)

Rating: PG-13: Some violence and language  
Summary: Tapes from what looks to be the future have shown up at the mansion. Who sent them... and for what ulterior motive?

Spoilers: Yes, loads, actually. This entire story line will expose comic plots from across the series, as well as adding my own twists.

Category: Mystery, Action, Fantasy

Disclaimer: _X-Men_ is a trademark of Stan Lee and _Marvel Comics_. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership to these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story... and most likely not a story Mr. Lee would have sanctioned, had he had the time or no. I am making no money from this, and it is just for my entertainment, and that of free entertainment to a select group of friends. Thank You.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Setting: Xavier's School in "1990": Scott is no longer an _X-Men_ and is married to Madelyne Prior, who is now about eight or nine months pregnant. This is before _X-Factor_ forms.

Note: Anything written in "Past Tense" happens in "1990" (or the equivalent of, as the X-Men comics never did stick to a straight timeline. Anything written in _"Present Tense"_ and/or _italicized_ is on the videotapes.

Feedback: Please? We love comments: samwisebagginsyahoo.co.uk or merriannadragonyahoo.com

* * *

The X-men had no idea what was on the cassette. They had found it in a bag inside the front door of the mansion; that was a problem, as it hadn't been there before they'd left for town. A check of security video also showed no one unauthorized coming onto school grounds or anyone, even authorized, leaving a black duffel bag near the door. The younger students were still at the mall, except Kitty who'd returned with the elder residents, so it couldn't have been any of them, either.

Scott had asked for everyone to gather in the conference room to figure out what had happened and why. A bag of videos didn't just show up without a reason. Nothing else in the bag indicated an identity or purpose, as there was nothing except the videos inside. The current group opinion was divided between one of the residents having left it or someone entering who could shield itself from the security devices around the school and grounds, possibly even someone from another reality, such as Rachel's future time. On Kitty's suggestion, they had settled in to figure out just which opinion was correct by watching one of the mysterious tapes.

Kurt Wagner slipped the videocassette into the viewer. Sinking into the chair reserved for him at the conference table, he thumbed the play switch. The viewer activated, and Kurt settled back to watch.

_A taxi pulls up in front of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and out of it steps a beautiful young woman. Her age can be placed between twenty and twenty-three years old. She has her long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and shades cover her eyes, preventing anyone seeing their color, though the woman has a slightly Asian look to her features. Dressed in a light blue miniskirt and matching half-top, her sensual figure is extremely noticeable._

Bending into the front of the cab, the young woman pays the driver, then stands with bag in hand as he pulls down the long drive and out the gates of the elite private school. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, she heads up the stairs. At the entrance, the young woman takes out an old looking key, steadies a shaking hand, and unlocks the front door. She slips into the old school and lets the door shut behind her.

The raven-haired beauty starts upstairs. When she reaches the second floor hallway, she stops and looks behind her... as if expecting someone to be following. Shaking slightly the woman heads down the corridor and opens the last door on her left. Apparently no one has occupied this room for awhile, as dust lines every available surface. The woman walks in and moves to the window. She hesitates, then pushes the curtain aside, looking out at the lawn stretching below her. Bowing her head, silent tears run down the lovely lady's smooth cheeks.

Kitty leaned forward, pointing at the screen, causing Kurt to pause the video. "That's Kurt's room. Who is she? When did this happen? Ray...?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know her, Kitty. She wasn't around in my time. Could this have happened long ago? She could be from the professor's past..."

The team looked at Scott, expectantly. He searched the faces of his friends and teammates but shook his head, disappointing them. "I don't think so. I was his first student, and the rooms weren't like this. They had other furniture in them. The rooms were set up like this when the mansion became a boarding school."

Kurt nodded. "_Ja_, so perhaps this is something from the future... a different one than Rachel is from?"

"Or from an alternate present," Ororo added quietly, as if ending the deliberation for the moment.

Scott glanced back at the video without further comment. The others followed his gaze, nobody stating the obvious: that this tape might be from their own future. If it was, then Rachel wasn't, meaning she wasn't supposed to exist. No one asked the extremely pressing question, however: if it was from the future, how and why was it here now?

Kurt started the tape once more.

_The woman moves away from the window, wiping the tears from her eyes. She softly calls out in a voice that has a slight Californian accent to it. "Cerebro?"_

"Yes." The computer-generated voice comes from an unknown location. It is soft, feminine, and has a slight brough to it, resembling a Scots or Irish accent.

Sighing, the woman sinks dejectedly onto the bed. "Can you identify me by my voice pattern and mutation signature?"

"Yes." The computer voice doesn't elaborate.

"Retrieve my personal file. Enter new data. Name: Jaqueline Logan. Gender: Female. Birth Date: June second, nineteen seventy-seven. Birthplace: Kamiseya, Japan. Cerebro, did you receive that?"

Kurt paused the tape and questioned, "1977? She would be only thirteen years."

When nobody responded, he once more pushed the play button.

_"Yes." Cerebro's voice answers, "Further entries?"_

Jackie shakes her head. "None... for now. I have a request, Cerebro. I need information. Is anyone else in the school?"

"Yes."

"What are their names? Abort last. Tell me the names of the persons in the mansion or on the surrounding grounds that have ever been listed as an X-Man."

The X-Men sat silently watching while Jackie asked for her list; the screen went dark before Cerebro could answer, however, causing disappointment to surge through the group.

Kitty looked at Scott. "Cerebro doesn't have a voice modulator."

Scott nodded. "I know." He stood up and started walking towards their Cerebro unit, but stopped when the blackness abruptly ended and the screen lit up with the next recorded scene.

_Leaves rustle on the trees and stir softly as the pretty, auburn haired woman passes. She stands about five feet, nine inches and weighs approximately one hundred fifty pounds. Her beautiful red hair lies in curls that cascade to her waist, looking perfectly fashionable, except the white streak down the middle. She pushes a stray lock out of her light jade eyes._

Swinging her left arm slightly, her injured right hand cupped against her chest, the woman almost glides across the wooded glade. She is dressed in the forest green of the surrounding trees; only her silver collar dispels the illusion of a wood nymph in its natural habitat. The woman might be in her mid twenties, though something almost timeless seems to hang about her, as well.

Madelyne let out her breath in a hiss. "That's Rogue!"

The others in the room also let out their breaths, having been unaware till that moment that they hadn't been breathing. Kitty looked beside her at the seventeen-year-old with the 'skunk stripe' in her red curls. "This has got to be the future. Rogue's not that old yet. Unless it's a shape shifter?" Kitty sounded concerned.

No one commented, merely watching the screen.

_Rogue leans against a tree on the edge of the woods. She looks tiredly toward the mansion at the top of the hill; the distance seems almost too far for her. Shaking her head, Rogue once again starts toward the silently waiting school. Upon reaching it, however, she collapses into a heap on the patio._

A few minutes pass before Rogue sits up, wearily. She gazes up to the row of second-story windows. Suddenly, the young woman stiffens. Something she had seen in one of the windows seemed to have startled her.

Rogue stands up and pulls out a key, shaking and glancing nervously back at the second floor. She puts the relic into an equally old lock and tries to turn it. After some straining, she finally manages to unlock the door and slips inside, closing it softly behind her.

At the bottom of the hall steps, Rogue suddenly stops. She tilts her head, as if listening. Slowly, she climbs the steps to the next floor. When she reaches the top, she just as quietly starts down the dark hallway, moving as if sneaking up on someone... or something.

Piotr shook his head as the screen darkened once more. "I do not understand. Where could someone have gotten a video recording of the school in the future?"

Kurt shrugged. "Perhaps a person from that time had it with them and arrived in our time."

"Then why would it be in our hallway, and why would they desert it there?" Scott looked at Kurt. He reached out and clasped his wife's hand. "Madelyne... I don't know what kind of trouble the X-Men could get into with this. I'd like to send you back to Alaska... to my grandparents."

"No, Scott, I can handle myself... I'm not going to desert you." The pretty red-haired woman stared determinedly into her husband's concerned face. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes due to the ruby-quartz lenses of his glasses, but she already knew that he was terrified for her and for their unborn child.

The one-time leader of the X-Men bowed his head, collecting himself for the argument he knew would come. "Lynne, I want you and the baby safe. I know you can handle yourself, but we see all kinds of stuff. Things that go beyond what most people see."

Piotr's voice stopped Madelyne from continuing the dispute. "The video is again on, Comrades."

Everyone turned towards the screen.

_The man's brown waves of hair trail over his collar, and what daylight that remains picks out red highlights in those soft locks. The look in his chocolate eyes is one of welcome relief. He runs a gloved hand over his weary face. A lean, stealthy look hangs about him, reminding one of a fox on the prowl. His clothes are fashionable and dark, and he seems to unconsciously blend into the ever-darkening twilight._

Almost gliding, he walks up to the mansion and lets himself in, though one cannot be sure if he actually uses a key or not. Before the door finishes closing, he is up the stairs and down the hall. He enters the last room on the left. In the darkness, he seems unaware of the person asleep on the bed... or perhaps he is aware and is not disturbed by the fact. He lets his bag fall softly to the floor, undresses down to his underclothes, and slips into the bed. The other person barely stirs.

Sighing, the man drifts off to sleep.

Ororo raised an eyebrow at the last video to play. Everyone else merely continued to watch the dark screen. Thoughtfully, Ororo softly spoke. "Your room has seen a lot of traffic, Kurt."

Kitty giggled nervously, the tension lightning a bit at the sound. "That guy was kinda cute... who was he, Elf?"

Kurt grinned wickedly and opened his hands in an innocent gesture. "Would you like to go upstairs and find out, _Katzchen_?"

Kitty looked surprised then blushed as Kurt grinned wider.

"Knock it off, Fuzzy, we got us a threat." He bounced to his feet. "If that's it for the home movies, Cyke, I got me some rooms to check. That guy could still be here." It wasn't certain whether he referred to the man in the video or the person who left said video.

Scott merely nodded at Logan's words. "Okay, see what you ca..." He cut himself off when the screen lit up again. Unaware that Logan slid back into his chair to watch as well.

_She looks up at the mansion and smiles. Here is the only place she has ever felt truly at home: here among friends... people just like her. Her thoughts register on her delicate features. Red hair cascades halfway down her back in a riot of flame-colored curls and emerald eyes dance above smiling ruby lips. Not a speck of makeup is on her face to mar her natural beauty; in truth, no enhancement is required. Lifting a delicate looking hand, she places it gently on the doorknob of the back entrance to the school. Gracefully, she moves into the darkened kitchen. She places her bag on the floor, by the door, and heads up the back staircase._

The image on the screen captivated everyone. After the initial surprise, their different reactions were evident. Piotr and Kurt looked at Madelyne, almost fearfully. Ororo's features went blank, while Logan looked thoughtfully at Scott. Kitty gasped and covered her mouth; she looked from Madelyne to Scott to Rachel. Tears had come to Rachel's eyes, and she hugged herself and bowed her head. Rogue reached out to touch Rachel's shoulder then pulled back, aware that if she tried to comfort the nineteen-year-old, she might injure her. Scott intently stared at the screen with a hurt, saddened expression, but Madelyne merely watched, resigned.

She knew that, despite the identical appearance, the woman on the screen was not her... it never would be. That woman had something... an air about her that bespoke confidence and life and wisdom. The woman had seen worlds created and destroyed... knew what people thought; she didn't even have to use her inherent telepathy to know. That woman was Scott Summer's first love.

"Jean... Jean Grey, right?" Madelyne hated how her voice shook. She hadn't wanted the others to know how much seeing that woman had upset her.

Logan nodded. "Yup. That's Jeannie." He seemed to almost relish what was happening.

Madelyne sighed. "She's very pretty."

Kitty looked surprised. She stared at the beautiful redhead next to her. "But she looks just like you, Madelyne. Right down to the shape of the face."

Madelyne smiled at the fifteen-year-old's naivete. "There's a surface similarity, Kitty, but there's definitely a difference. Anyone who tells you otherwise is lying."

She knew now that her marriage was doomed; it always had been. How could one compete with a ghost; especially when the man you loved was still in love with that ghost? Deeply in love. Madelyne sank back into a chair, watching her husband. He, in turn, remained watching the screen as if in a trance.

_Jean slowly moves up the stairs inside the old school. She stops often as if to savor the feeling of homecoming. At the top of the stairs, the auburn haired woman pauses once more and looks back down. Then, looking down the hall in front of her, she starts moving again._

Stopping silently in front of the second door on her right, Jean hesitates when reaching for the doorknob. A slight sound echoes down the halls. She turns from the room and quickly walks towards the sound.

It comes again, from the wing where Xavier's younger students normally room. The sound becomes louder, filling the hallway as a boy in his mid-teens bursts through the first door in the back hallway. He stops short at seeing Jean, having nearly run into her.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" His smile is infectious as he holds out a hand to steady the older woman. The gray in her hair is more noticeable next to the vibrant copper tint in his chestnut locks. A pair of red-tinted shades covers his eyes, and his tanned features are definitely familiar.

"Scott... he looks like you." Kitty burst out. She sounded startled by her own observation. "Only he's so young compared to... well Rogue." She had been going to mention Jean, but thought better of paining Madelyne even more."

Scott tore his gaze from the once more darkened screen to look at his wife. He noticed the unhappiness in her emerald eyes. Reaching out a hand toward her, the one time leader of the X-Men stepped closer to his wife and pulled her from the chair. Seemingly unaware of the others in the room, he pulled her against his strong body and held her tightly. She leaned as close as she could and buried her face in his neck. Neither spoke as they held one another. She wanted to ask that the tapes be thrown away, but knew she could not. There was something ominous in the mysterious appearance of those video recordings.

Ororo gently placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, comforting the girl who silently cried. Rachel hesitated, then placed her hand over Ororo's. She smiled weakly at her friend. Both knew Rachel missed Jean Grey, her mother in a future time, but only the nineteen-year-old girl knew of her own confusion and fear concerning the existence of the boy on the screen. If he was there, what about her own presence?

Kitty's confused voice rudely brought everyone's attention back to the screen as it went from blank to full color once more. "Who's that?"

_Slowly the back door swings open, admitting the couple into the warmth of the kitchen. Silence hangs in the air. It is as if the entire house waits respectfully, knowing who has just entered it's hallowed interior. Images flicker eerily in the semi-darkness of the kitchen. He flips a switch, and shadows race into hiding before the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights. He turns to help her out of her coat._

Long hair trails down her back, swinging over the curve of her back. The light picks out softer shades of ivory in her platinum blonde hair. She blinks ice-blue colored eyes in an attempt to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. Sleek form-fitting skirt and top of white complement her curves, as she steps beyond the threshold. Sinking into a wooden chair, an almost sensual sigh escapes her lips.

Lying their coats on a nearby counter, the man turns soft jade eyes on the woman. He smiles merrily, as he runs a tanned hand through the waves of his strawberry-blond hair. Suddenly he kneels at her feet, capturing her hands between his. "Welcome home, love," he whispers in a noticeable brogue, his heart shining in his eyes.

The woman slips her hands out of his and stands up. "Get up off the floor, Sean. You'll get your slacks dirty." Her Bostonian accent lends further aloofness to her aristocratic looks.

Sean's smile fades as he stands up. "Well, we should find a room. I'll bring in the luggage tomorrow."

She whirls around, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Don't you mean today? It's past midnight. We could be comfortable in a hotel right now. This place is..." She runs a hand down the counter and shudders. "It's so unfamiliar. I don't feel at home."

When the screen went dark, Scott let out a deep sigh. "That was Sean Cassidy."

Kitty looked at him. "Was..." she gulped and tried again, her voice soft, "was that Emma Frost?"

Scott nodded confirmation. "I recognize her... I don't know why he'd be bringing her here, though."

Kurt leaned back in his chair. "This tape seems to be of homecomings. Perhaps she will relent and switch to our side in the future?"

"Doubt it," was Rachel's low growl. She looked at Scott. "And the others? Jackie Logan? The guy in Kurt's room?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, Ray." He looked thoughtfully at the screen as it lit once more. Shock replaced the expression as he registered the image he saw. "Alex..."

_Alex Summers stands on the roof, watching the stars glinting in the velvet heavens. He stretches sensually, like a sleek lethal panther. Closing his vivid azure eyes, Alex lets his head fall back._

Thick, cornsilk-blonde hair curls over the collar of his black leather jacket. He seems at peace with existence... a peace shattered all too quickly by the whipping wind. Pulling his jacket tighter over his T-shirt and thin jeans, Alex opens his eyes and turns to face the unexpected zephyr. A slow smile comes to his lips as he watches a woman gently descend a few feet in front of him.

She reminds one of the winds she so effortlessly controls. Knee length hair of the purest snow white, skin like polished mahogany, eyes of the lightest blue... she is as beautiful as the natural wilds of Africa she calls home: as beautiful and as free. The loose skirt and top normally associated with her native home only serve to further enhance the image of delicate grace she presents. It is like looking at a goddess come to earth.

Tears filled Kitty's eyes as she watched. "Oh, 'Roro, you're so beautiful there. Rogue and Jean look older, but it doesn't seem like a single minute passed for you." She turned to her friend. "Your hair grew back so beautifully."

The woman dressed in black leather, mohawk cresting her dark head, seemed so different from the one in the video. Ororo turned to Kitty and smiled. "I do see the ravages of time on Alex and myself."

Scott slipped his arm lower, to circle around his wife's thickened middle. At the moment Maddy looked up at him and smiled weakly. The both felt the baby move and Scott sighed. "Lynne, until we find out where this tape came from and why. I would like you to go..."

"No, Scott." She once more blocked his attempt at getting her to leave. "I'm not going. I want to be with you." She had pulled away, and now stood determinedly in front of her husband. The set look of her jaw and the flashing in her eyes let Scott know he would not easily win the continued argument.

Rachel pulled on Kitty's sleeve, "Look, Kat."

Everyone turned their attention to the scene still playing out before them.

_While Alex and Ororo smile at one another, another man approaches from behind. His broad shoulders and tall stature shows not a trace of fat, and his dark brown complexion glistens with rugged health. He is dressed in simple military camouflage with a small but effective looking gun in his hand._

Before Alex can cry a warning, Ororo whirls around and the man lifts his weapon simultaneously. Lightning rips across the sky, seeming to channel right through her, as Ororo lifts a hand towards the armed man.

He actually looks like he absorbs the bolt of electricity, not injured by the deadly attack. His hand lifts, glowing as he apparently prepares to fire his own attack. Before his energy can discharge, a sudden burst of pure plasma slams into him. The man is thrown back by the force, energy ripping from his hand to briefly light the sky.

Alex lowers his still smoldering hand. "Are you insane?"

Ororo places a gently restraining hand on Alex's raised arm. "Do not be alarmed, old friend. I was aware of him and recall his abilities." She assists the dark-skinned man to his feet. "I trust you are satisfied in you test, Bishop. It has been some time since I have had to battle anyone in such a way."

Bishop grunts and nods to Ororo, giving Alex a mock superior look. "It is good to see you, Storm. It has been too long."

Alex relaxes slightly, lowering his hand. His temper is still very much raised, though. "What if she wasn't ready? You could have seriously injured her, Bishop! Did you even consider that 'Roro might not have been practicing any battle maneuvers wherever she was?"

The larger man glares ominously at him. "I would not have hurt Storm. I had my Plasma Rifle set on stun, Havok. I merely wished to test her abilities after so many years. And directly shooting energy at an Energy Channeler was her own mistake."

Ororo places a calming hand on each man, preventing further fighting. "It is good to be home. Perhaps I should look around. There is an additional wing on the mansion. Is that for students or staff?"

Relaxing, Alex slips Ororo's arm in his and leads her down into the building.

Kurt leered at his friends. "It looks like a real party there. I never knew you had so many men fighting over you, _Fraulein_."

Kitty giggled and slapped Kurt playfully. "Why wouldn't they? 'Roro's pretty enough. And she's sweet, too."

Piotr looked from Kurt to Kitty. He sighed, turning to Ororo. "Do you know who that man is?"

Ororo stood up and shook her head. "I know as much as was shown in this video. I have never seen him before." She turned to their silent team member. "Logan, why do you suppose this was left here? It seems highly unlikely that it would solely be meant as entertainment for us."

Logan stretched out his legs, placing them on the table; he puffed his cigar a moment. Finally he looked straight at Ororo. "Could be a lost time shifter... or a threat from one of our more notorious friends. Thing is, we shouldn't be sitting here gawking at the vids. I'm gonna check the mansion." He stood and stalked out of the room.

Scott held up his hand. "While Wolverine checks the school, I'd like to see if there's some kind of message on this thing. The best way is to keep watching." He turned back to the darkened screen. Almost as if on cue, the view screen once more lit up.

_Slipping across the vast grounds appears effortless for the man. He gracefully dodges all security precautions, smiling at how advanced, yet predictable, the layout is. Unscathed, he arrives at the mansion, and proceeds to climb the wall. Upon reaching the top, the man runs a gloved hand through his short red-brown waves. He stretches his muscular, athletic body and looks out across the deepening shadows of the night. Stealthily, he crosses the roof and slips inside the school through an attic sunroof. Once inside, the man slowly passes the bed but ignores the sleeping figure of Ororo there. He glides silently down the staircase leading to the second story. At the bottom, he pauses._

Some inner sense seems to warn him seconds before the slashing claws strike. He jumps out of the way, barely missed by the three cruel blades. Ducking, the man attempts the most unexpected maneuver in such a battle: he runs right for the clawed stalker. He is knocked flat on his back, winded. A booted foot comes down to rest heavily on his chest, while the owner chuckles softly.

"Nice try, pretty boy. Too slow."

A match is struck. As the attacker lights his cigar, his features are clearly discernible. Thick black hair is grown to two points atop his head. His features appear to have been carved into his rugged face. Short and stocky, this man appears to have been created for wilderness survival and heavy brawling. An aura hangs about him that bespeaks an animalistic outlook on life. He is what he appears: a man good at what he does, and what he does ain't pretty.

The man on the ground rolls from under his attacker's foot and onto his own feet. He clamps a hand over his bleeding side, grins, and shakes his head. "There was a time I wouldn't have even gotten to the driveway with you around." His earthy brown eyes dance with amusement, despite the blood flow from his side he is attempting to staunch.

The other man snorts in derision. "I let you get in. I figured you'd try goin' through 'Roro's attic. I call it lying in wait'."

"You figured I wouldn't attack Ororo." It is not a question and the statement holds a world of contempt.

The shorter man stiffens slightly then relaxes, but in that one momentary lapse, it is easy to tell that he hadn't known Ororo was in her attic, despite his much vaunted enhanced senses. He flicks away the remains of his exhausted cigar and turns away. "You better get that checked out. You're losing a lotta blood."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. The atmosphere hung thick in the conference room, as they looked at the darkened screen. Then the silence was broken by the one thought that had run through everyone's minds.

"You weren't wearing you're glasses, Scott." Kitty was pale.

Maddy turned to her husband, her excitement showing in her voice. "Does that mean you'll learn to control your optic blasts?"

Scott shrugged, sinking into his chair. "I don't know what it means, Lynne. When I was young, I had been in an accident. As a result I wound up damaged in the area of my brain that would normally control my mutant abilities. I didn't think it was possible for me to ever learn to control them, but... I don't know."

Maddy sat in her chair and took his hands in hers. She watched the emotions flicking across his face. Confusion, fear, pain, anger. She felt for him, but there was nothing she could do, except be there for him.

Rogue was the one to point out something they'd apparently overlooked. "What if it weren't Scott? A shape shifter or something, maybe?"

Logan walked back into the room.

Kitty rushed to his side. "Logan, it was weird. Scott sneaked into the mansion, and you attacked him, and you let him...Logan? What's wrong?" There was a preoccupied air about the man that warned Kitty, and she backed away from him, into Rachel who reached over and flicked the off button on the control in Kurt's hand.

Logan sat down in a chair, put his feet on the table, and lit another cigar. He then glanced around the room, his gaze resting on Scott, though his words were for everyone. "We got a visitor. He ain't too happy 'bout his surroundings. Says he to talk to someone in charge. He's in the den."

Scott slowly let go of his wife. "Did he mention what it concerns, Logan?" His thoughts were on a possible message finally arriving... a message concerning those tapes.

The Canadian grunted, shaking his head once in negative. "Yup. The kids were in his police van... probably the whole lot"

Ororo sighed, but Scott stepped towards the door. "I'll handle the kids. The X-Men'll need to handle the tapes." With that, the former leader left the room, unaware of the sudden frown on the new leader's face.

Continued in Chapter Two: Revelations  



	2. Revelations

Title: Revelations

Authors: Sam and Merrianna  
Series: Time Twist 02 / ?

1990: New Characters & Ages: McGuire Musillive (25); Denah Crenshaw (23); Doug (15), Sam (17), 'Berto (15), Illyana (15), 'Mara (16), Warlock (1), Dani (17), Rhane (15), Lockheed (-unknown-)

Videotapes: New Characters & Ages: Jubilee (15); Monet St. Croix (18); Paige Guthrie (16); Scott Summers (29)

Note: This chapter was originally meant to be the start of an entirely different story. However, the theme was so similar, and the end results so close, that I decided to add the "other story" to Time Twist. Thus, you may notice a bit of intertwining of the plots but, also, a distinct amount of separation in them as well. I hope this doesn't detract from the overall story.

Second Note: Thank you to Merrianna for allowing me to use McGuire and Denah in my story. They were very interesting creations, and I really needed an outside influence to add color to the story. Thank you, again.

Third Note: I would like to thank everyone for patience. My health limits my ability to write at times. Again, thank you.

Feedback: Please? We love comments: or 

* * *

In disgust, the police officer knocked on the front doors of the private school, a clipboard held securely in one hand. Returning a bunch of wild kids to their guardians didn't usually pass for his line of work, being a homicide investigator. However, the Chief had insisted that the lieutenant take on this little chore; no one else, apparently, was available and McGuire actually didn't have a pressing crime to help solve at the moment.

In fact, McGuire rarely had a pressing crime to solve, despite living in New York City and dealing with numerous murders weekly. He always seemed to figure out the suspects, how the crime was committed, and just where the evidence could be found. The Chief called it damn fine investigative techniques. His fellow officers called it eerily accurate instincts. McGuire, however, knew precisely what it was.

He could see dead people.

Yeah, even when he thought it in his own head, it sounded like a cheap one-liner from a horror movie. He always wanted to cringe when the thought came to him. In fact, he'd only ever told one person about his skill, and that woman was his partner, Denah. She had laughed, like he'd known she would, but simply dropped the subject as soon as she'd had enough of prodding him about it. Now, the subject only came up as an off-hand comment once in awhile. Denah wasn't the teasing type, which is why McGuire had broken down and revealed how he solved murders so easily. After all, it wasn't too hard when the victim told you everything you needed to know.

Of course, murder investigations and dead victims had nothing to do with why McGuire was cooling his heels on the front porch of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Nor did it have even the slightest connection with the group of kids he and Denah had driven out here in the 'wagon', a van normally used for transporting recruits in the academy. What had everything to do with a couple of homicide cops returning some wayward kids, was that the other officers had, on numerous occasions, claimed the school was creepy… and no one wanted to even approach if at all possible.

It was very obvious to McGuire why no one else had been available for this little delivery. Those at the precinct hinted at a mutant or two being housed secretly up at the school, but that really didn't bother the long-suffering officer. He could deal with mutants; it was dead people that really got annoying. Once they figured out he could communicate with them, he was rarely left alone, and McGuire preferred to be a very private person. Unfortunately, here there were numerous spirits wandering around, especially to and from the private cemetery on the hill.

Ringing the bell once more, the young man glanced towards the recruit wagon and his partner sitting in the driver's seat. Denah merely arched one dark brown eyebrow and crossed her strong, dark-skinned arms over her well-endowed chest. To look at the no-nonsense cop sitting there, one would hardly believe that upon standing, she barely topped five foot two; she was a powerhouse trapped in a small, muscular frame. The woman tilted her head slightly, giving her partner another intense look and he turned back to his task. At least she was the one that had to deal with the errant teens in the '_wagon_'.

When the door opened, the man standing on the other side came as a small shock to the officer. Barely taller than Denah, stockier and definitely heavier if looks could be trusted, the black-haired man with the strangely pointed haircut merely waited, silently. The look on his animalistic face gave McGuire the impression that he was far from welcome… and probably not because the visitor was law enforcement, either.

"I need to speak to somebody in charge, please. My name is Officer… McGuire and I have a few children in custody who claim to be students here."

The man in the hallway glanced towards the van and rolled his eyes, but took a long sniff and flung the door open. Naturally, the reaction was a bit odd, but it didn't scare off the young officer. Instead, McGuire turned and nodded to Denah then headed into the school, following the stocky man into what looked to be a well cared for private office.

"I'll get someone," his voice was a growl. Stalking from the room, the man didn't bother to look back.

Thus, McGuire was left to cool his heels in an office. Well, it sure beat standing outside and trying to ignore the ghosts around him. This room, in fact, seemed to be a supernatural-denizen-free zone, which pleased McGuire greatly. He glanced around, out of long habit, and noted that it was worn but neat. It was comfortable, as well. In fact, one could easily find oneself relaxing in such a setting.

A frown crossed McGuire's face and he hoped the guy would hurry up. Finally a sound made the officer turn. The man who entered was about McGuire's age, neatly dressed and looking perfectly normal except for the red-tinted wrap-around sunglasses he wore. The policeman took a moment to verify that the man was really alive before stepping forward to shake the proffered hand.

"My name's Scott Summers. I understand you have some of our students with you?" The auburn-haired man didn't smile, though his voice was pleasant enough. "What happened? Are they hurt?" His concern for the children was evident.

With a brief nod, McGuire responded, "Officer… McGuire. They're unhurt, but they were arguing loudly with a bunch of town kids. Police interfered before the townies could cause any damage… they've been known to rough up outsiders." He paused, waiting to see just what Mr. Summers… or was it Professor?… would say.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Nodding, he looked at the cop. "Do we have to fill out any reports or statements? Are you sure it was the town children who started the fight?"

"Witnesses have already supported the statements made by the students. In fact," he raised the clipboard and pulled off a handful of papers. "Here are the copies of the statements they gave… for the school records or parents or whatever your administration does with them." McGuire passed the papers to Scott and noted with silent approval that the man glance through them before nodding in acceptance. It was obvious that this particular staff member really had an interest in the affairs of his students. That, naturally, brought up the question of that first man he'd seen.

Without thinking about the fact that the dark-haired man may have been dead, McGuire asked who he was.

The first flicker of anything but a serious expression crossed Scott's face as he half grimaced, half smiled. "That would be Logan… in charge of physical education. Not a sociable kind of guy, but the kids like him well enough."

McGuire nodded. "So, are you the Headmaster? I heard that Professor Xavier wasn't around any more." He had actually heard conflicting rumors that the old man either died or went overseas.

Moving to the desk, Scott placed the papers on its hard surface for later filing. "Professor Xavier has retired. I'm…" he paused, thinking it over, before finally saying, "The former Headmaster's Assistant. Now I'm just visiting the old alma mater." Turning, noting the frown on the cop's face, the man continued hurriedly with, "the staff had an emergency come up in the computer center and Logan implied that the kids weren't in danger, so I came up for them."

"I see. Well, technically, I have to talk to a staff member, Mister Summers. I hate to interrupt an emergency, but I'm sure they'll realize that I can't just trust someone who used to work here. I have to be certain the person in charge is aware of the circumstances." McGuire was sure the man would reveal if he weren't on the up-and-up by backtracking or something. It seemed the Chief may have been too lenient allowing the force to avoid regular checks on the people here.

Scott, however, did not backtrack, as he hadn't been lying. With a nod and a friendly smile, the man gestured towards the door. "Why don't you follow me, Officer McGuire? I'll take you to Professor Munroe and she can receive your report. She's currently the Headmaster's Assistant." And with that, the pair was heading further into the school. 

  


After half-an-hour of sitting restlessly in a police van, the younger students of Xavier's School had been released into Ororo's custody. It wasn't much longer before things had been sorted out and the teens had been delegated above stairs. The adults wanted to try to sort out the videos without interruption. Unfortunately, Kitty had also been sent upstairs, excluding her once more from the X-Men.

Stunned, and not a little angry, Kitty left the conference room. No one seemed to notice that she'd grabbed a few of the videos from the black bag, however. The girl quickly tracked down Doug Ramsey, friend and fellow conspirator on many a minor adventure previously.

"Doug. Let's go to the study room. I want your help with something." She tugged on his arm. The blond moved after her but the pair hadn't been quick enough. Their actions had drawn the attention of the rest of the juveniles, all of the students having been ensconced in the TV room to gripe over what had happened at the mall.

Berto was the first to jump in. "Hey, what're those? Can I watch, too?" he grinned his typical suave grin. Roberto DaCosta was a good-looking kid. Trouble was, he knew it.

That smile and those looks often helped him get what he wanted, but this time Kitty was determined not to lose control of the situation. Who knew what was at stake? "It's an X-Man thing, Berto."

Wrong thing to say! Immediately the other teens pushed in to protest being left out, insist they could handle things as well as the adults, and generally to complain that Doug was getting preferential treatment. Kitty finally had to give in.

"Fine!" She glared around at the group, though the others looked both excited and serious. "Come on then. Maybe with your different backgrounds one of you might be able to help out.

She led them to the larger study room, the videos clutched possessively in her hands. The teens fired questions at her, which she ignored. When they got inside the room, Kitty ordered them seated. Finally she nodded and turned to face the assembly. "While we were gone a bag of videos showed up. We're still trying to figure out who left them and for what reason. We've started watching one and it appears to be recordings of several X-Men returning to the mansion, except we don't recognize everybody in the videos," brown eyes scanned the crowd as she spoke, "and at least three people that are in the video seem… different. Therefore, based on what we've seen so far, we think this bag came from a future reality… we don't know which yet."

Doug cleared his throat nervously. Being included in the X-Men was the current end-all-be-all of his aspirations, and he was apprehensive about looking foolish and childish when he had been the one Kitty'd come to with this X-Man problem. "How many teleporters do we know that can go through time or reality?"

Illyana grinned widely and raised her hand. "Me." Several groans and nods came from the small group. "And Rachel came through time." She thought quickly then jumped in once more as Kitty opened her mouth to speak, "I don't think Kurt could have done it, though. He seems limited to the present."

A soft rumble of noise began as the teens started discussing the possibilities. Kitty allowed this for a few minutes before interrupting loudly, "There's more than just a time teleporter involved. One of the people in the video is… Jean Grey... and she's dead." That effectively stunned the group.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Danielle Moonstar's firm voice. The Native American girl was co-leader of the New Mutants, and it showed in the way she stepped in then. "So, an alternate reality is the best guess. Any theories on why the videos were left with us… in this reality?"

"A warning?"

All eyes turned towards their other co-leader, Sam Guthrie. He seemed a bit nervous as he ran a lean, strong hand through closely cropped blond hair. His light blue eyes darted among the students, coming to rest on the videos Kitty was preparing at the console. Finally, Sam leaned forward, arms resting on the table, with a sigh. "Look, there are only a few reasons someone would come into a school and leave a bunch of videos. Videos take time and money."

Pushing her brown curls from in front of her eyes, Kitty slipped on her glasses and sat in front of the largest computer. "That's something I hadn't thought about. It's an expensive trick." Her fingers flew over the keyboard and she was barely aware when Doug joined her at the screen. "Bombs are a reason, but people rarely bomb schools unless they have some attachment to them."

Doug pointed out something on the screen as information flowed by too quickly for most to follow. The mutant translator, however, had no problem keeping up. "A warning _is_ another. Someone really wanted the information out, so they invested a lot of time in it. And there are always simple storage reasons."

"Should we watch them?" Rhane's Scots brogue rang out. She sounded more worried than any of the others. Then again, she was most likely worried that by having the videos they'd get in trouble, not about the ramifications of the videos themselves.

Berto, his chair leaning back on two legs, nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, let's do that. Pop one in Kitty. I bet we can figure this whole thing out before the X-Men."

Everyone jumped unexpectedly when a cooing noise that sounded much like agreement came from under the large table. The noise of chairs scraping and people shuffling to get a look filled the room. Kitty and Doug even paused in their computer research to watch as Illyana came up with Kitty's pet dragon, Lockheed, in her arms. The small purple dragon yawned and wrapped his tail partially around the Russian girl's waist, seemingly content with his position in her arms. He cooed again as if for emphasis now that he had the room's attention. Nervous chuckles echoed through the chamber. Perhaps more than just Rhane were nervous about stepping in on the X-Men's assignment.

Kitty nodded. "All right… if that's okay with everyone. Amara? Warlock? Neither of you have said anything… got anything to add before we start watching?"

Both of those named, the pretty blonde girl from Brazil and the golden mechanical-like being from another world, conceded that they had nothing to add. Berto crowed in delight as he once more leaned his chair back. The rest of the teens settled down as well, Lockheed shifting to drape himself over Illyana's shoulders in his most comfortable habitual attitude.

Kitty switched on the first of the pilfered tapes.

  


_ Golden sunlight dapples the old mansion, vivid blue-green sky competing in sheer beauty with the greenery of rolling lawns and age-old trees. The sounds of activity, laughter, conversation, and moving equipment, filter through bird song, coming from the back of the elite home-turned-school. Happiness and excitement seem to vibrate on the air.  
_

  


Doug flicked the pause button and smiled triumphantly. "That's the view from one of the security cameras."

"So," Berto was unimpressed with the statement.

Shaking his head and speaking as if to a small child, Doug looked straight at the Brazilian boy. "So, whoever left them had to have access to our security recorders. That means it's an inside job." He pointed out features on the screen, features that didn't really interest too many of the teens.

"The people are in back of the school. Why is this video the important one?" Amara looked over at her friends, expecting one of them to understand better, as she was not very technically inclined.

Computer-savvy Doug didn't disappoint. "A lot of the cameras are set up so the image can rove. It means the action on one can be picked up on another at an intersection point. So, either this film takes up after the action moved, or was deliberately chosen because action will soon be there." He sounded triumphant, but the smile faded at the confusion on Amara's pretty face.

With a grin, Kitty jumped in to clear things. "He means someone can move the camera to follow a person. When that camera can't be moved anymore, another camera can pick up the image. We've got every inch of the grounds covered by cleverly spaced cameras. It's called a security visual net."

The girl still sounded confused, "Oh."

Berto stretched, his chair legs smacking down on the floor with a thud. "So, let's watch the video and see which it is. I mean, two seconds of tape isn't enough to beat the X-Men."

Nodding, Doug flicked the tape back on, silently watching with the others.

  


_ A girl with Asian features runs out the front door, laughing. Her arms are loaded with several packages wrapped in silver and white. Dressed in pink and white, the adolescent looks about fifteen. Her bare feet, however, seem to clash with her otherwise dignified appearance. She is followed at a slower, statelier pace, by a thin dark-skinned girl dressed in a dove-gray suit and heels._

Turning, the carefree teen laughs. "Hey, Monet, if you don't hurry, the reception will be over before you get there."

"I doubt it." The older Monet seems to be quite sure of herself, calm and collected. She follows her comrade around the side of the house with a neutral expression on her pretty face. The crowd that is suddenly revealed is a mish-mash of voices and colors, but neither girl seems daunted.

The camera angle suddenly switches, showing the two teens as heading right for it. Almost carelessly the younger girl topples her armload of packages onto a nearby table, receiving a nod from the blonde girl sorting through other offerings.  


  


"That looks like Paige, my sister!" Sam's excited voice rang out, causing Doug to pause the video again. "Only, she's somehow older than now."

Amara looked interested in the new topic. She turned a shy smile on Sam and softly questioned, "How old is your sister now?"

He blinked then turned to smile, blushing, at the girl. "About fourteen. Not so much younger after all, I guess." He looked towards the pretty girl on the screen and judged she looked about seventeen in that fancy business suit-like-outfit.

Kitty grinned. "She looks maybe two or three years older then. Maybe this happens really soon?" The brunette reached over and flicked the video on again.

  


_ "I don't know about you, M, but I'm gonna have some fun!" The Asian-looking girl hurries over to another table covered with audio and video equipment. Surprisingly, Kitty Pryde, looking to be in her late teens, her hair cut shorter, stands working on one of the monitors. "Yo, Kitty! Need help? Angelo just arrived; so'd Tab. I hear she's a real wiz with video games."_

With a laugh, Kitty shakes her head, smiling widely. "This isn't a video game, Jube. I need someone that knows computers."

The girl called Jube shrugs her shoulders with a chuckle. "Then you'll want Angelo. He loves computers. Of course, he's still rebelling over the videos we plan to shoot."  


  


"Ah ha!" Berto's shout triggered Doug's pause reflex, as it were. The group stared at him in wonder as he puffed up in self-pride. "We now know that the videos were made by Kitty and that Jube girl."

Kitty rolled her eyes." A good possibility, but we actually only know that I made videos, not which ones."

A snicker escaped Doug, but Berto ignored it. The blond didn't mind the silence treatment. Instead, he merely pressed play.

  


_ Kitty's smile widens. "Well, we never know when we'll all get together again. Having a set of memorial… uh… remembrance videos seemed a great idea. So, not everyone wants to sing, but I did get a wide variety of entries. Hey, Jubilee, do you know if the bride and groom are going to perform?"_

The dark-haired girl ignores her fancy outfit and slides up onto the table. She leans over to start tinkering with one of the chords. "Yeah, I think so. It's a great idea, anyway. It's not like people had to write their own music or dance numbers or something. Jono was a bit cranky about not being able to sing, but that's why we said other people could choose and sing for each other. I mean, it's creepy enough to hear his voice in your head without him singing."

Tilting her head, Kitty frowns softly. "I've never met the Boston students. One of them is a telepath?" There is genuine longing in the girl's voice.

"Not exactly. He emits psionic energy, but he's got no mouth. So he found a way to channel his energy into a form of mental communication. He sends his own thoughts when he wants to, which isn't very often. Jono's the tall, dark, and silent type."

The girls fall into a companionable chat about their own teams as they work on the equipment. It's only a matter of minutes before they're interrupted by the arrival of Scott Summers. He is dressed in a nice suit and his trademark ruby quartz lenses. He checks over the work of the two teens and smiles for them. "All ready? Everyone's started on the refreshments already and some are…rather relaxed."

"Oh, sounds fun. I suppose that means that it'll be easier to get them on the stage." The older teen nods her head towards a large platform with an even large video screen or movie screen behind it. The setup is against one side of the mansion. An abundance of crowded tables are set in front of the make-shift video center. Obviously a grand party is taking place.  


  


The video was paused to the protest of several kids. Doug shrugged, a grin crossing his features. "Thought we could raid the fridge before we settle down. Last chance at the bathrooms, too."

"Great idea." Dani Moonstar got up and headed for the door.

The other children soon followed suit. If they had their way, this would be a long night of watching the X-Men make fools of themselves by singing at a wedding reception. They might not get anymore information for the X-Men, but the group was looking forward to a lot of laughs, at least.

Continued in Chapter Three: ---when written---  



End file.
